Changed
by chibi fighter
Summary: A day that was supposed to be special becomes destroyed when Pikachu is turned into a human! Now Ash must turn his best friend back to normal while Protecting him from team Rocket and teaching him how to act like a human for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hello! This is the first of this story which I am going to start uploading chapter too after my freshman year ends at a school because I have way too much time on my hand heh….Alrighty here we go. I own nothing except the storyline and the design of human Pikachu.

Changed

Chapter 1: Today was supposed to be great…

Ash woke up to his mother calling his name.

"Ash! Breakfast is ready!"

Ash yawned drowsily.

"Be right down in a minute mom,"

Ash looked to his side and saw that Pikachu was still asleep.

He smiled at the yellow electric mouse's cuteness.

"Hey Pikachu wake up," Ash said to Pikachu in a hushed tone while gently shaking him.

Pikachu slowly opened his eyes and let out content;

" _Chhaaaaa…."_

Ash giggled at that.

"Hey Pikachu do you know what today is?" He asked.

Pikachu tilted his head to the side.

" _Chu?"_

"It's our 5 years anniversary of us meeting," Ash said smiling as he got out of bed to get dressed.

" _Pikachu!"_ The yellow mouse chirped.

"You know it's unbelievable to think. At first you practically hated me and know were best friends," He said as he finished putting on his clothes. He wore clothes that were identical to the ones he wore when he went through his adventures through the Kanto region but obviously bigger so that they could fit his now 15 year old body.

"C'mon Pikachu!" Ash said as he finished getting dressed.

Pikachu happily complied and jumped on Ashes shoulder as the two made their way down stairs. When he got down he set Pikachu down on the table next to him as his mother placed a bowl of Pokémon food in front of Pikachu with a bottle of ketchup and an omelet in from of Ash. As her son started eating Delilah made an announcement.

"Ash I'm going to be gone for a couple of months."

The 15 year old stopped eating in shock.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry sweetie. About a week ago a man offered me a chance to build a chain of my diner in Kalos. I need to go because they want me to take care of the paperwork, hire and train the staff things like that,"

"But mom…." Ash said unsure.

"Don't worry you won't be lonely. You have many friends and I'd be fine if you invited them over,"

"It's not that…" Ash responded. Although Ash didn't like being alone in the first place that wasn't the reason why he was nervous.

"Then what is it?"

"Well I can't exactly work for money since I'm not old enough and me and Pikachu are not the very best cook in the world he said looking at Pikachu was started staring at Ash when he said the word "cook".

Pikachu and Ash shuddered. Apparently the first time him and Pikachu tried to cook was the last time they tried to cook.

"I know honey I'll send you some money every week so you can buy groceries and eat out,"

"Well alright I guess…" Ash said reluctantly.

"By the way when are you leaving?"

Just then Mimey, Delia's Mr. Mime walked into the kitchen carrying a couple of suit cases.

"Today," She said as an anime sweat drop appeared on her head.

Ash fell down anime style as Pikachu sighed.

About an hour later when Ash and Pikachu were watching the news and Delia was finished the dishes a car honk was heard.

"Oh! That's the taxi!" She said grabbing her bags.

"Bye mom," Ash said getting up and hugging his mom good-bye.

"Bye sweetie," She said hugging him back.

When they were done Delia went over to the couch and hugged Pikachu.

"Good-bye Pikachu. Make sure you take good care of Ash for me while I'm gone okay?"

" _Pikachu,"_ he responded.

Another honk came from outside as Mimey came out of nowhere carrying 2 bags.

"Mi-mime!" He said tugging on his master's hand.

"Alright I'm coming. Bye Ash see you in a couple of months. Remember if anything happens I'm only a call away and Professor oak is only a couple of minutes away. Remember to change your underwear every day. I love you sweetie bye!" She said as she shut the door leaving Pikachu and Ash alone.

"I guess it's just you and me Pikachu."

" _Pika."_

After the a couple more minutes of watching TV in silence Ash spoke up.

"Well we can't let something like mom leaving for a bit ruin today! C'mon Pikachu let's go!"

" _Pika!"_ Pikachu responded gleefully as he jumped on ashes shoulder and Ash ran out the door.

 **6 hours later**

"Isn't this great Pikachu?"

" _Pika."_

They had spent hours in town. They had gone to the park, got ice cream, gone bowling (well more like Ash went bowling as Pikachu was too small to bowl) and now here they were watching the sunset on a hill.

"Today was great Pikachu. Although it started off rocky just like our friendship it turned out great,"

Suddenly a robotic hand came out of nowhere and plucked Pikachu right off of Ashes lap.

"Pikachu!"

Ash heard laughter and then smoke appeared. When it cleared there stood Jessie, James and meowth.

"Prepare for-"

"Oh no not you three again," Ash said.

"Quiet twerp will you let me finish!" Jessie yelled.

"As I was saying;

(Once over redundant motto later…)

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Give me back Pikachu! Today's supposed to be special. Today's the 5 year anniversary of us meeting!"

"How sweet. Well sorry we had to crash the party kid!" Jessie mocked.

Pikachu lets out a thunderbolt to try and break the machine but to no avail.

"Heheheheh! You think you would remember by now squeaky that we only rubber in our grabbers," Meowth laughed.

"You creeps! Why can't you just me and Pikachu the present of you guys not bothering us on this one day!"

"Why give that gift when you can have a better one?" Asked James.

Suddenly he pulled out a strange looking gun.

Ash froze in fear.

"Hey twerp have you ever wondered what it's like the be a Pokémon? Well your about to find out," He said pointing the gun at Ash.

" _Pika Pi!"_ Pikachu cried out in alarm. He had to escape! Suddenly he got an idea. Pikachu used iron tail of the glove part of the machine freeing him.

Just before James pulled the triggered Pikachu jumped in front of Ash taking the hit and falling the ground knocked out.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out running over to his Pokémon and gathering it into his arms.

Suddenly the gun James was holding exploded sending team rocket flying.

"Looks like team rockets blasting off again…."

"Pikachu! Pikachu!" Ash cried worriedly at the immobile body.

Suddenly Pikachu's body starting glowing. Ash watching as Pikachu got bigger and bigger to the size of a small child. After that the light became blinding. A minute later the light died down. Ash looked down to not see his Pikachu but instead a naked 7 years old child sleeping in his arms….

A/n: **Coming soon to a near you in late June.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Finally chapter 2 of Changed! I'm so pumped! I own nothing except for the design of human Pikachu!

Chapter 2: On the Road to Viridian city

When Pikachu woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was in Ashes room. The second thing was that everything felt…smaller. The second thing he noticed was that Ash was asleep next to him holding his pa- wait a minute!

Pikachu looked at were his paw was supposed to be. It was replaced by a small human hand. He put his now hands on his head to see if he could find his ears. They weren't they. He put his hands on the side of his head to find out they were replaced with human ears.

Pikachu then looked at the mirror across the room.

"WHAT THE!"

The sound was so loud Ash fell back. When he looked up he saw his now Human Pikachu looked around very confused.

"Ash what happened to me? Why do I look like you and not myself?!"

"Pikachu calm down I'll tell you what I know so far."

After he calmed down Ash was able to explain how Team Rocket had interrupted them and how Pikachu hit with a beam of some sort that somehow turned him into a human.

"Do you have any idea how to change me back?" Pikachu asked.

"No idea. That's why I planned on bringing you to Professor Oaks once you woke up."

"Well then let's go!" Pikachu said as he attempted to get up only to fall and be caught by Ash.

"Oh second though I think you should get used to this new body for now. After all a human body is much more different than a Pokémon body," Ash lectured.

"I guess you're right."

After a couple of minutes of Ash teaching him how to walk Pikachu was able to walk like humans. He was still a little wobbly but it would suffice for now.

"Okay now we just need to get you into some clothes," Ash stated.

"But I'm already wearing clothes," Pikachu said referring to the oversized t-shirt Ash had put on him apparently while he was sleeping.

"Yeah but I think you only wearing my dad's old shirt might draw some attention. Stay in hear I think Mom has some of the clothes I wore as a child somewhere in the attic," Ash said before leaving.

Pikachu looked over his new body one more time in the mirror. He raised a shaky hand to touch his rosy cheeks almost like Pikachu cheeks except not red more like a light pink color. His hair was yellow and his eyes were a dark chocolate brown. He seemed to be the normal weight for a child of his age presumably seven according to Ash but was still a little on the short side by a couple of inches since he reached Ash's waist. After a couple more minutes Ash come back in.

"Okay Pikachu here you go," Ash said handing him the clothe he found. They consisted of a white T-shirt and a yellow sweat jacket with regular jeans and white socks, boxers and shoes.

Just as Ash was about to leave Pikachu stopped him.

"Um Ash…"

"What?"

"How do I put on clothes?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After helping him put on clothes Ash took Pikachu to professor Oaks lab and tried walked on in like he usually did only to find that the door wouldn't open.

"What's wrong with this thing?"

As Ash tried to open the door Pikachu noticed a piece of paper hanging from the door.

"As look," Pikachu said pointing to it.

Ash got the note and read it aloud.

" _Dear whomever it may concern. I am going to be out of town for a few days for a Pokémon expo. If you need to deposit or withdraw a Pokémon you can still do that function by using a pc."_

 _-Oak_

"Oh no how are we going to find out what happened to me now?" Pikachu asked.

Ash thought for a second.

'Who might be able to help that I can get too quickly? I can't May or Cilan and Iris because the Hoenn and Unova regions are too far and Dawn is busy being coordinator and Serena is too far away in Kalos and Brock is busy taking care of his siblings …I got it!

"Pikachu I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"How about we go to cerulean and ask Misty if maybe she can help us?"

"That sounds like a great idea and I haven't seen Misty in so long! But how are we going to get there?"

Ash though for a second before remembering what the note said.

"I'll withdraw Charizard from the Pc to fly us there,"

Pikachu smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea. Those are located in Pokémon centers right?"

"Yeah and the closest one is in Viridian city so we'll have to go through route 2 on foot. Hopefully it won't take too long.

"Let's go!" Pikachu yelled trying to hop on Ashes Shoulder causing Ash to fall down.

"Woops sorry…"

A/n: Before any Pearlshippers or Amorshippers try to kill me because Misty's going to be in this story please hear me out. Although Misty is going to be in this story the Pokeshipping Include will be extremely light to the point here you could see it as just friendship since this story is about Ash and Pikachu not pokeshipping. Also she is most logical choice since she's his closet female companion. With that out of the way please review and bye.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Here's chapter 3 guys enjoy and I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Trust no one...except Misty apparently

Pikachu's pov

I Let out a hug yawn and stretched at we entered the Pokémon center. All that walking took a lot out of me since I'm still not used to this body yet.

"Okay you stay here while I go get someone who can fly us to Cerulean okay?" Ash asked.

I nodded and he went off to the pc. After a couple of minutes I got bored due to my attention span being that of a child's and started to wander.

"Excuse sweetie are you lost?" Asked a female voice.

I turned around and was greeted by a very familiar nurse's face.

"Hi nurse Joy!" I said happily. I've always liked Nurse Joy. She's so kind and helped Pokémon like me feel better after a tough battle.

"Who are you here with?" She asked with a comforting smile.

"I'm here with Ash," I said pointing to the 15 year old who was still on the Pc.

"Oh really? Is he your babysitter?"

"No. I'm his pi-"

I was suddenly cut off a hand clamping over my mouth.

"He's my little brother," Ash said not taking his hand off my mouth no matter how hard I tried.

"I didn't know you had a younger sibling."

"Yeah well he was two when I left home so I didn't talk about him that much."

After about two minutes I gave up trying to get his hand off my mouth. He is so lucky I'm not a Pikachu anymore or else I would shock him until he smelt like Barbeque.

"Well we have to go. I got my Charizard see you later Nurse Joy!" Ash said running out of the Pokémon center practically dragging me along with him.

"Bye you two and be careful!" I heard her yelled before the automatic doors closed and e were out.

Once we were out of sight Ash dragging me behind a tree and sighed facing me.

"Pikachu you can't just go around telling people you're actually a Pikachu," Ash said in a slightly scolding tone.

"Why?" I asked tilting my head.

"Because people could use that to their advantage."

"Nurse Joy wouldn't do that she's too nice! I trust her."

"You can't trust someone just because there nice."

"You trust Misty."

"That different."

"No its not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Grr! You know what forget this conversation! Let's just get to Cerulean get Misty's help and get you back to normal," Ash growled hitting the button on the pokeball and having Charizard come out.

Charizard let out a huge roar and then looked at me with a confused expression causing me too giggle.

You see everything has its own unique scent that can't be replicated. Even identical twins have slightly different scents. Charizard was confused because I smelt like Ashes Pikachu but didn't look like him.

"Charizard it me Pikachu! I somehow got turned into a human!" I explained.

" _Yeah right! Pokémon don't just turn into to humans. Get real kid,"_ He responded.

"C'mon dude you gotta believe me!" I whined.

"Did you really just understand what Charizard said?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. I can still understand Pokémon speech. Charizard didn't believe me when I told him I was Pikachu," I said a little sad about it.

"It is a little hard to believe. I mean you turned into a complete different species."

"Well I'm not gonna give up until he believes me!" Pikachu said with a determined look on his face.

"We don't have time for that let's just get to Cerulean right now," Ash said picking up Pikachu and putting him on Charizard and then getting on himself.

"Alright to Cerulean city!" Ash yelled out.

Charizard let out a roar and then started to fly to his trainer's destination.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Misty let out a sigh. She had just finished an intense battle with some kid with a Rattata. He kept going on and on about how it was "The top percentage of Rattata" but it when down quiet easily due to Staryu's water gun.

Misty looked at the clock. It read 8:00pm.

"Finally I thought today would never end," She said as went to get the keys to lock up she heard somebody enter.

"Sorry were closed," Misty called turning around to see who it was.

"Gee Misty I though you missed me," Ash said it mock hurt.

"Oh hey Ash!" Mist said running over to see him. "How have you been?"

"I've been better. Look Misty I have a bit of a problem and I need your help,"

"What's wrong?" Misty asked now sounding very concerned.

Suddenly a small blonde boy popped out from behind Ash.

"Hi Misty!" He said in a happy voice.

"Aw hi there! Aren't you a cutie," She said while ruffling his hair.

"What's his name Ash? Is he your cousin or something?"

"No. Misty Pikachu got turned into a human. He's Pikachu."

"Yeah right Ash. I'm not falling for that trick. There no way a Pokémon could turn into a human. It's fundamentally impossible."

"Since when did you turn into Professor Ivy? Look it really is Pikachu."

"Prove it," Misty said putting her hands on her hips.

"What! How am I supposed to-"

"I got an idea!" Pikachu suddenly piped up.

"Misty do you have any Pokémon who know Pikachu really well?"

Misty smiled, "As a matter of fact I do,"

"Could you bring that Pokémon out?"

"Sure. Come here Togekiss!"

Suddenly a Togekiss flew into the room.

"Huh? But I though you released Togekiss!" Ash exclaimed surprised.

"I did but he came back about a year ago. You would know this stuff if you visited more often Ash Ketchum," Misty Scolded.

Ash suddenly went to sulk in the corner.

"What's his problem?" Misty asked.

"Beat me," Pikachu said with an anime sweat drop.

" _Toge!"_ Togekiss suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh? Togekiss what's wrong?"

Togekiss glided down to the small boy and started to sniff him.

" _Toge! Togekiss!"_ It exclaimed hugging the boy its wing like arms.

"It's good to see you too!"

"Do you believe me now?" Ash asked Misty since he was done with sulking.

"No way! Togekiss is never this friendly with strangers! But how did this happen?"

"I'll start from the beginning…"

A/n: Review please so I can have some feedback. Bye


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Okay time for another chapter. Sorry for the slow updates guys. My top priority story-wise right now is "A Hero's father" since it's the most popular. Also this chapter isn't going to be in Pov's. If a chapter is I'll give you guys a heads up in the author's note. Anyways here the next chapter. I own nothing.

Chapter 4: Trouble starts brewing

Misty had to sit down. She had never heard of something like this and she had seen and heard some pretty weird stuff in her years and travelling with Ash and even nowadays. Her shock however quickly turned to raged determination.

"Stupid Team Rocket! Once I get my hands on them I'm Gonna-!"

"Misty please calm down. I'm as angry as you are but right now figuring out how this happened and how we can reverse what happened to Pikachu should be our first priority," Ash explained.

Misty was little shocked to say the least. Ash was one of the rashest people she knew. To see him acting this way was a little odd to her.

'I guess when it comes to his Pokémon he really is serious,'

Just then Misty noticed something.

"Hey Ash."

"What?"

"Where's Pikachu?"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Wow Cerulean City so huge!" Pikachu said marveling.

"I don't think I've ever seen this much of the town."

After a couple more minutes of walking Pikachu's stomach began to growl.

"Maybe Ash shouldn't have forced me to skip breakfast," Pikachu mumbled.

He looked around and across the street saw a tree that had Pecha berries on it. He ran over and almost got hit by a car.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Yelled the driver. Pikachu didn't seem to notice or care however.

When he got to the tree he started to climb and picked some berries. Unfortunately a human child weights a lot more than a Pikachu so the branch he was sitting on while picking the berries broke.

"Ouch!" He yelled after he fell while rubbing his sore back.

He then looked at his berries. They were fine so he started eating.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Pikachu!" Ash called frantically.

He couldn't have gotten too far. He was in the body of a kid for crying out loud. He and Misty had split up and she sent Togekiss out to see if he could find Pikachu with a bird's eye view. They had been searching now for 10 minutes. Even though that wasn't very long Ash couldn't help but feel nervous. What if Team Rocket had kidnapped Pikachu or what if he was hurt! He was used to his human body yet so what if he just collapsed! Ash just had to find him!

Ash walked into the park looking around. He noticed something odd slumped against a Pecha berry tree. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was blonde Pokémon turned human he had been looking for. He also noticed that the child was asleep and had pecha berry leaves scattered around him.

"Pikachu. Hey Pikachu," Ash whispered softly gently shaking him.

Pikachu opened his eyes tiredly.

"Hi Ash," He said yawning.

"Pikachu why did you winder off like that. Misty and I were worried about you," Ash scolded.

"Sorry I got hungry. You made us skip breakfast remember?"

Ash sighed. He did have a point. Turning from Pokémon to human probably did take up a lot of energy so he probably should have fed the kid.

"Next you get hungry let me know alright? You can't go wondering around by yourself."

"But you do."

"That different. I'm older and don't try to turn this on me."

"Hey Ash!" The two heard a familiar voice yell. They saw looked in the direction of the voice and saw Misty running up to them with Togekiss not far behind.

When she got to them she took a second to catch her breath before talking.

"Togekiss led me told me you had found Pikachu and led me here."

"Sorry about running off Misty I got hungry," Pikachu explained rubbing the back of his head.

"You should have just said so. C'mon I'll take you guys out to lunch my treat!" The red headed gym leader declared.

The trio walked up to the sidewalk to cross the Rhode. Ash and Musty looked both ways but Pikachu just bolted across the street almost getting run over in the process.

"Pikachu!" The teen's yelled in unison.

Pikachu who was now on the other side of the Rhode looked at them with a confused expression.

"What?"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Jessie, James and Meowth walked into their boss's office and they had never felt so scared in their entire lives. Their boss expected Pikachu. He had given them equipment to make it easier and what happened? Pikachu got shot instead and the machine blew up. Giovanni wasn't going to be happy about this!

Jessie knocked on his door.

"Come in," the voice on the other end of the door responded.

James opened the door and the three walked in.

"Do you three have it?" Giovanni questioned. Despite not facing them he knew who it was. It was as of their very presence reeked of failure.

Jessie was the first to speak up.

"Well um you see about that-"

Jessie was cut off by her boss turning around and banging his fist on his desk.

"You fools! I send you to do one simple task and you can't complete it. No matter what I send you three always find a way to screw it up!"

"I-it's not our fault boss. T-that Pikachu jumped in the way of da laser that was supposed to turn the twerp into a Pokémon," Meowth stuttered.

"Did you say Pikachu got shot?"

"The trio nodded nervously.

Giovanni's face twisted into a smile that would even make a Froslass shake with how chilling it was.

"I'll give you one last chance. Find that Pikachu and report back to me what has happened now!" He commanded.

The trio didn't hesitate and booked it out of their boss's office.

Giovanni turned back around in his chair his smile never leaving his face.

"This may have some….interesting side effects…"

A/n: Uh-oh…..Team Rockets involved….again. What's going to happen? Remember to review. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: update time! Thanks to everyone who's supporting this. Just wanted to let you all know it is appreciated when people support my stories. Anyways I own nothing.

Chapter 5: Blackout!

Pikachu let out a soft sigh as the smell of food found its way to his nose. The group had just entered a diner that specialized in Pizza called "Magby's hot and ready pizza."

"Are you sure about this place Misty?" Ash asked looking around.

He didn't feel very comfortable bringing Pikachu who was now a little kid here. Heck even if Pikachu wasn't a little kid he wouldn't want him here or himself. Despite the somewhat cute name it felt wrong. The big burly bikers at the bar didn't help either. There weren't any other people in the diner excluding the three of them and 3 elderly people in the back of the diner.

"We'll be fine. Plus this place has awesome Pizza," Misty stated practically dragging Ash over to a table.

Pikachu followed silently behind. The three walked over to a booth. Misty sat on one side while the two boys sat on the other.

"Hey Misty why can't Togekiss eat with us?" Pikachu asked.

Before they went into the diner Misty had returned Togekiss to his poke ball.

"Because Togekiss is too big to eat here with us. If this were a Pokémon center it would be a different story. Don't worry I'll feed him when I get back to the gym."

That seemed to satisfy the child as a woman came over to them.

"Howdy I'm Claire and I'll be serving you today. Now what can I get you to drink?" Asked there apparently southern waitress.

"I'll have root beer."

"I'll have water."

"I'll have ketchup."

The waitress gave the blonde boy a weird look before glancing at Ash. Ash anime sweat dropped and waved his hand as if saying "Just give the kid what he wants." The waitress seemed to get the message and left to get the two drinks and the condiment.

After getting there "drinks" and ordering there "food" (by food I mean a large cheese pizza with pepperoni for Ash and Misty and for Pikachu a small pizza with cheese and ketchup) they started talking about what they were going to do once they were done eating.

"Hmmm….we can get try the library but I'm not sure if they'll have anything on this," Misty said taking a bite out of a piece of pizza.

"Weph if wof a shof," Ash responded.

"Ash don't talk with your mouth full," Misty scolded.

"And you're supposed to be the mature one," Pikachu remarked.

Ash glared him before swallowing his food.

"Hey Pikachu you got something on your shirt."

Pikachu looked down only to have Ash pills berry doughboy him causing him and laugh like a laugh and making it Pikachu's turn to glare. Suddenly there waitress came over with a bowl of ice cream and placed it in front of Pikachu.

"Excuse me Miss we didn't order this," Misty piped up.

"I know sweetie. It's on the house for your cute little friend there,"

"Aw geez. Thanks," Ash said blushing.

Misty, Pikachu and the waitress fell down anime-style.

"Ash I think she was talking about me," Pikachu said while anime sweat dropping.

"Oh….of course she was eheheheh….heh….."

The entire diner was quiet just staring at Ash including the bikers. He looked down.

"I'm gonna go outside for a bit…." Ash said leaving the Diner.

"Oh Ash. Still as goofy as ever," Misty mumbled.

When she turned her attention back to Pikachu she noticed he was eating the ice cream at a really fast rate.

"Be careful or else you'll get-"

Pikachu suddenly dropped the spoon and held his head in pain.

"Argh!"

Suddenly electricity seemed to come out of nowhere causing all the glasses to shatter and a power outage in the entire town.

The whole diner was silent. Ash suddenly ran in and went to the booth his two friends were at.

"Guys I saw the power outage! Are you two okay?"

As Pikachu was shaking off the last of the brain freeze Misty had a very confused expression on her face.

"What…just happened…."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

 ***A couple of minutes before the blackout***

Jessie, James and Meowth sat in the back of a diner. They had heard the twerps talking about coming to this one so they waited. They were dressed as an elderly group. Finally they saw the three walk in.

"There they are! Act natural," Jessie commanded in a hushed tone.

The other two nodded knowing from experience its best to listen to whatever Jessie tells you and to do it.

Nothing interesting really happened. That is until Pikachu started eating the ice cream.

"Wow can that kid eat," Meowth mumbled.

The "twerpette" finally noticed her blonde friend's pace of eating ice cream and tried to intervene.

"Be careful or else you'll get a-"

Pikachu suddenly dropped the spoon and held his head in pain.

"Argh!"

Suddenly a power surge of electricity came out of nowhere and shattered all the glasses in the diner. Apparently when the glass shattered the electric surge hit a nearby power pole causing a city wide power outage.

As Ash ran in the three Rocket grunts talked among themselves.

"Did you guys see what I just saw?" Jessie asked.

The two other nodded.

"In that case we-"

"Need to report to the boss-"

"Right away!"

A/n: What did you guys think? Make sure you review. Also I'm doing a "50 random facts about me" on my profile so if you have a question PM me and I might answer it. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I hate not being able to find my 3Ds….I guess I'll update then. I own nothing except the story line I guess and Pikachu's human design.

Chapter 6: Electricity

Ash, Pikachu and Misty sat down at a curb after getting out of the diner. The blackout was still going on and because of this the library wouldn't be open until tomorrow so Ash took the time to ask what had happened. Misty was a little reluctant to tell him at first not knowing if her friend would believe her but Ash wouldn't relent. He was always really protective of Pikachu.

"After Pikachu got brain freeze for eating the ice cream too fast the glass broke and the blackout happened," The female trainer explained.

Ash look at her in disbelief as she predicted at this time Pikachu decided to speak up.

"Do you guys think I might have some of the power I had as a Pokémon?"

"That sounds crazy though," Ash insisted.

"Ash I used to be a Pikachu and I got turned into a human. This whole situation is crazy."

Ash stayed silent after that so Misty decided to talk.

"Guy's now that I think about it we could always try Pewter city's library. Brock used to mention they had a lot of Pokémon related books,"

"Well what are we waiting for? Go Charizard!" Ash yelled throwing his poke ball.

Charizard let out a roar. After the trio climbed on they headed to Pewter city.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After getting to Pewter City Ash returned his Charizard. Misty asked man directions to the library which he gave her.

"It should be around here…..there it is!" Misty cried out after turning a corner.

The outside of the library was a brick building with stone steps. The inside was what you would expect. Books with a couple of computers in the corner and a very bored looking receptionist reading a magazine behind a desk at the front.

"You and Pikachu see if you can find any books on people turning into Pokémon while I see if I can find anything on the internet. Ash and Pikachu nodded as Misty walked away.

After the trainer and former Pokémon looked through the book catalog they were able to find a section of books about people and Pokémon.

"Pikachu if you see any books about Pokémon turning into people or vise versa let me know okay?"

"I can't though Ash," Pikachu responded.

"Why not?"

"I don't know how to read,"

 **Meanwhile…**

Jessie, James and Meowth returned to Team Rocket HQ and immediately asked to speak with they're boss. When they got to meet with he was not in a pleasant mood.

"This better be important! I was in the middle of eating when you three asked to meet with me," He snapped.

This however didn't falter the smiles plastered on every member of the trios face however.

"It is. You see when we were spying on the twerps when the twerps humanized Pikachu got a brain freeze from eating ice cream too fast electricity came seemingly out of nowhere," Jessie started.

James picked up from there.

"It broke all the windows in the Diner and caused a blackout that was city wide,"

"We believe dis is no coincidence and dats Pikachu's still has some pika power left in 'im," Meowth finished.

Giovanni smiled.

"You three did good work for once. You are dismissed,"

The three looked so happy they could cry and left without saying a word. Once they were gone Giovanni picked up the phone on his desk and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Asked a female voice.

"Hello Cassidy this is your boss. I have an assessment for you and Butch… "

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Well that was totally pointless," Misty sighed walking out of the library with Ash and his humanized Pikachu.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Ash asked. He needed to get Pikachu back to his original form but how?

"You said that Team Rocket did this right? Maybe you should interrogate them on a way to turn Pikachu back to normal,"

"How are we going to find them?"

"I think you forgot Ash they have a way of finding us," Pikachu stated.

"Pikachu's got a point. This time I can help you guys as well!" Misty exclaimed.

"So are we just supposed to sit around and wait?!" Ash yelled.

"There's nothing else we can do!" Misty shot back her anger starting to get the best of her.

"Guys please calm down…" Pikachu pleaded. However he was ignored.

"If you've got a better idea I'd love to hear it!" Misty yelled.

"Anything beat's just sitting around!" Ash retorted.

"Ash Ketchum stop being so stubborn and use your head for once!"

"Not thinking with my head? You're the one whose saying we should just around!"

"Guys…" Pikachu cut in. He was starting to get annoyed with the two. To make matters worse people were staring.

The argument got to the point where you couldn't even understand what they were saying. Pikachu had enough.

"STOP!" He yelled loudly electricity shocks flying everywhere and one actually hitting Ash.

"Ash are you okay?" Pikachu and Misty asked in concern.

After a couple of minutes Ash got up.

"I'm fine," He said getting up still sounded slightly mad at Misty.

"Anyways you can sit around and do nothing but I refuse to. C'mon Pikachu," Ash said basically stomping away.

"Bye Misty…" Pikachu said sadly as he followed his trainer.

"Ash why can't you just listen to what others have to say for once," Misty grumbled to herself as she took out her Togekiss and flew home.

A/n: Alright another chapter done. Don't worry if you like Misty she'll be back later. Tell me what you think and until next time guys!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Hey everyone. Sorry I didn't update in a while I got struck with writers block. But I'm back because the story must go on! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or is following this story and on with the chapter and I own nothing except human Pikachu's design and I guess the plot.

Chapter 7: Pikanapped!

"There has to be a way to find them but how?" Ash said pacing his room trying to come up with a way to find Team Rocket and make them change Pikachu back to normal. After his argument with Misty, Ash and Pikachu flew back home to Palette to come up with a plan.

Pikachu who had been watching Ash while sitting on the bed decided to speak up.

"Why don't we just do what Misty said an-"

"That could take's months!" Ash snapped a little more harshly then intended causing Pikachu to flinch.

"I think your exaggerating,"

"Your saw what happened. There ray gun thing that turned you human exploded. The sooner we find them the sooner we can get some answers and figure out how to turn you back to normal!"

"But how do you intend on finding them?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out,"

Pikachu sighed realizing his trainer wasn't going to listen to him anytime soon decided he needed to get some fresh air.

"I'm going to go outside," Pikachu said hopping off the bed.

"Alright. Just don't leave the yard," Ash cautioned. The last thing he needed right now was a repeat of earlier today.

"Okay," The child replied as he made his way to the front door.

After walking out Pikachu noticed it was nighttime.

'It's gotten really late. I hope Ash falls asleep soon. He's stressing himself out. I wish he would just take Misty's advice,' Pikachu thought as he laided down on the grass to look at the stars.

He remembered when him and Ash would just lay outside and look at the stars until they fell asleep. He also remembered all the constellations Ash and his friends came up with.

Pikachu was so busy reminiscing he didn't notice the shady looking van that had pulled up a few blocks away from the house…

 **A few hours earlier…**

"Are you sure this is where that kid lives Cassidy?" A green haired rocket grunt asked.

"Yes I'm sure Butch. The boss said they were somewhere in Palette and that kid over there looks like the kid from the picture of that Pokémon that got turned into a human," Cassidy responded.

The two watched as Ash and Pikachu went inside the house.

"Let's go!" Butch said itching for a battle.

"Wait!" Cassidy commanded.

"Huh? Why?"

"It's still light out our chances of getting caught are higher. Also we know for a fact that kid is very protective of his Pikachu and will put up quiet a fight meaning we'll have to wait for when they're separated,"

"I guess you're right,"

 ***Time skip, nighttime***

"Biff look!" Cassidy exclaimed suddenly.

"THE NAME IS BU-"Butch was suddenly cut off my Cassidy's gloved hand.

"Quiet or you'll blow our cover!"

"Sorry,"

Butch then looked over to what Cassidy was referring to and saw humanized Pikachu laying the grass alone.

"Now's our chance," Cassidy continued as Butch started up the van the two were in and drove closer towards the house Pikachu was currently laying in front of.

Cassidy pulled out a poke ball as they approached the house.

 ***Pikachu's pov***

I wasn't sure how long I had been out for but knowing how impatient Ash could be I decided I should head back inside. I got up and dusted myself off when a Vileplume walked up to me.

"Hi," It said in a friendly tone.

"Hi," I responded.

"Want to see a cool trick?"

I was a little skeptical. It wasn't everyday a Pokémon or person for that matter walked up to you and asked you something like that out of the blew. Still my curiosity got the better of me so I responded with a "Sure."

"Watch this!"

Suddenly green spores invaded the air and my lungs. It was sleep powder! I tried to cover my nose but it was too late. I had already breathed in too much of the substance. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a vaguely familiar man and woman dressed in Team Rocket out fits walking up to me in gas masks…

 ***Meanwhile***

20 minutes after Pikachu went outside Ash decided to check on him. It was around midnight so it was highly possible Pikachu had fallen asleep outside.

Went he got outside he saw Pikachu being carried into a black van by a man with green hair while a woman got ready to go into said van

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled running up to the van and tackling the man causing him to let go of the sleeping child and making him land on the ground.

"Pikachu are you alright answer me!" Ash said in a frantic voice while scooping Pikachu up.

"Good luck kid. He's victim to sleep powder. He won't be awake for another 6 hours," Said the female.

"Who exactly are you two?" Ash asked turning his attention to the duo.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blind all peoples in every nation."

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."

"Wrath to the stars above."

"Cassidy."

"Butch."

"Team rocket circling Earth all day and night."

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight."

"Cassidy and Buck! I thought you two seemed familiar,"

"IT'S BUTCH! IS IT THAT HARD TO REMEMBER A 5 LETTER NAME?"

Cassidy ignored her partners outburst and cut to the chase.

"Hand that Pikachu over or else!" She demanded pointing at the child in Ashes arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ash said deciding to play dumb.

"Don't try acting all innocent with us kid. We all about that shot your Pikachu took for you. It was supposed to turn a human into a Pokémon but since it hit a Pokémon it did the opposite. It changed your Pikachu into a human,"

"Plus we just heard you shout out Pikachu," Butch pitched in.

"No way you're not getting your hands on my Pikachu!" Ash yelled tightening his hold on the sleeping child.

"Fine then have in your way. Go Vileplume!" Cassidy yelled out as the grass, poison type stepped in front of its trainer ready to fight.

"A Vileplume huh? Good thing I have Cha-"Ash stopping talking when he realized he left Charizard's Poke ball in his room.

"Vileplume use Sleep powder!" Cassidy yelled.

"Vile! Vileplume!"The Pokémon yelled releasing the spores.

Ash fell to his knees and then to the ground still holding the child. Butch, now wearing a gas mask, walked over and pried the child out of the teenager's arms.

"P….Pikachu…" Ash called out weakly before blacking out.

Ash woke up a couple hours later as soon as the sun rose. At first he was confused as to why he was passed out on his front lawn when his memories of last night flooded back to him.

"Pikachu!" He exclaimed in a panicked tone whist getting up and looking around in a frantic manner. There was no trace of the Pokémon turned human.

Pikachu had been kidnapped.

A/n: Now the stories starting to get really interesting. Again sorry for taking so long to update I had writers block. Make sure you review and see you guys later. Also if anyone was wondering the motto Cassidy and Butch did was the alternate Team Rocket motto I did not make that up. Now bye!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Hi everyone its update time. Again sorry for the slow updates. There mainly because this story isn't as popular as the other two I'm doing and I'm mainly focusing on AHF right now. On the upside though at least I am updating and not putting this on hiatus and hopefully I can finish the story before having to do that. Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed and I own nothing except the design of human Pikachu.

Chapter 8: An unexpected turn of events…

 **Pikachu's pov**

If it wasn't for the cold draft I had been feeling I probably would have slept for a couple more hours. To be honest I wish I could have stayed asleep longer. When I woke up I was in a cage. I'm not taking about a human cage I'm talking about a cage that's meant for Arcanine.

'Why am I in a dog kettle? Where am I?'

While trying to think back I remembered the events. A Vileplume used sleep powder on me and….oh my gosh Ash must be worried sick!

I tried to kick and punch the walls to escape my prison but to no avail. Then I tried an electric shock which did nothing. Only then did I Realize there were suction cup like things connected to me and something in the wall that must have been sucking up any electric shocks I output. Suddenly heard a door open and close and saw Jessie, James and Meowth walk in wearing rubber gloves and smug looks on their faces.

"So you three are behind this! Let me out of this cage now!" I growled trying to sound intimidating. Although since my voice was that of a child's it came out more like a 'scared kid was trying to act tough 'tone.

The three scoffed at my demanded.

"Like we'd ever let you out," James said.

"After all these years we finally got Pikachu!" Jessie cheered.

"Wait but wees ain't the wons who caught Pikachu. Wasn't it-"

Jessie and James covered Meowth's mouth. However Pikachu had heard all he needed to hear.

"That explains how I got caught. If it was by you three you would have failed miserably," Pikachu said in a taunting tone.

Next thing he knew the cage was hit hard on the top by Jessie making the child emit a startled squeak.

"I suggest you shut it Pika-brat! We've won and you lost and there nothing you or the twerp can do about it!"

"Jessie, James and Meowth please report to Mr. Giovanni's office." Said the intercom.

"Well we best be going. The boss is probably calling us down for our promotion! Ta-ta!" James said before the three left the room shutting the door behind them.

Once I was sure they were gone I let the strong façade I had put up drop and sank to the floor.

"Ash….where are you…" I whispered as the tears started to pour down my face.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

 ***Meanwhile***

 ***No ones pov***

The trio of idiots practically skipped down the hall to their boss's office. When they got on the door all three knocked at the same time.

"Come in," They heard their boss say so they did.

"Boss we heard you wanted us," Jessie said in an extremely happy tone.

"Ah yes. You three should sit down for this," Giovanni said.

The three did as their boss told them to smiles still plastered on their faces.

"It has come to my attention that your duties here at team rocket-"

"Oh thank you so much boss!" The trio cried jumping up as Jessie and James hugged each other out of happiness while Meowth brought out paper fans with a red R painted on them and started waving them around.

"We promise we won't let you down!" James cried out in happiness.

Giovanni slammed his fist down on his desk getting the attention of the three.

"Sit down you blubbering idiots and let me finish what I was going to say!" Giovanni yelled angrily.

The trio obeyed and their boss continued.

"As I was saying. Your duties here at team rocket are no longer needed. You three are fired."

"F…fi….fired…" Meowth choked out.

"Wh-what do you mean fired!" Jessie exclaimed.

"I mean you are no longer members of team rocket!" Giovanni snapped. He was really getting annoyed by the three morons.

"But why! We finally kidnapped Pikachu and-"

"No!" Giovanni cut James off causing him to flinch.

"Cassidy and Butch kidnapped Pikachu in one try. It took you three far more than I can count! Now that we have Pikachu your services are no longer needed!"

"Please boss give us another chance!" Meowth begged

Giovanni pressed the intercom on his desk.

"Clare please sends in security and have them throw these three bozos off the premise and make sure they don't get back in."

The doors not even 3 seconds later opened and 10 rocket grunts came in and restrained Jessie, James and Meowth and took them out of Giovanni's office.

"No boss please!" The three yelled as they were thrown out of the headquarters.

After that was over Giovanni rose and fixed his blazer.

"Now that that's taken care of I better get going. That humanized Pokémon's investigation begins in a bit and I don't want to miss that."

The crime boss then walked out of his office.

A/n: What did you think? Make sure you review and I got nothing else to say so until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Alright I'm going to be honest. This chapter was supposed to be released 4 day ago. But for some odd reason I kept procrastinating. Maybe I'm just being lazy, maybe I'm trying to make what I have left of summer full of leisure and I don't even know it. I don't know why I kept procrastinating. Anyways I'm just going to get on with the chapter before you guys kill me for rambling on for too long. Also despite this story being rated K+ this chapter has a mild swear word. I own nothing except for the plot, OC's and human Pikachu's design.

Chapter 9: Your gonna what?!

Ash started at the screen intently. He had been like this for hours but he had to find out where the Team Rocket Headquarters was and save Pikachu. For some reason though he couldn't a single clue!

"Damn it!" Ash yelled in frustration slamming a fist into the keyboard.

He had to find Pikachu. Who knows what awful experiments Team Rocket are performing on him. Ash felt tears prick his eyes but quickly wiped them away. There had to be some way to find out where Team Rocket is hiding.

As Ash was deleting the software he had used to surf the deep web in hopes of finding where Team Rocket is hiding he heard a knock on the door.

"Huh? Who could that be?" Ash asked himself out loud. He didn't remember ordering any Pizza or anything and his mother wasn't supposed to be back for a couple months now.

Ash opened the door and when he saw who it was slammed it right back into their face.

He heard one of them knock again.

"Hey kid. C'mon pleeze let us inz," begged Meowth.

"No way!" Ash yelled back. There is no way he would let those jerks that had a hand in all this into his home.

"Come on pretty please!" Jessie begged in a sugary sweet voice.

Ash was about to walk away and just ignore their pleas when he heard James say; "We'll help you find  
Pikachu."

Normally Ash would never take Team Rockets help but let's be honest… he was desperate.

So Ash reluctantly opened his front door and let the trio in.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"So that's the plan?" Ash asked.

Meowth nodded.

"How do you know this isn't going to backfire like all your other plans?"

"Look kid if you have a better idea I'd love to hear it."

That shut Ash right up. He didn't have a better plan. He didn't even have a plan. After a couple of minutes Ash opened his mouth again this time to Ash a question off topic of the plan they were going to use to save Pikachu and turn him into a human again.

"Why are you guys helping me anyways?"

The Rockets looked at each other with obvious sadness before letting out heavy sighs.

"We got fired," Jessie replied.

If as had been drinking anything he would have done a spit tank. Their boss had actually fired them? After failed attempt after failed attempt they actually got something right and now he fired them?!

"Your boss sounds kind of like a loon," Ash replied without thinking.

The trio didn't respond to Ashes somewhat rude comment. Instead James decided to continue with their explanation for helping the "twerp."

"We were hoping if we can get your Pikachu back to normal and back to you the boss might re-hire us."

Once James was finished with his 2 cents Meowth decided to chip in his.

"Yeahz. The only reason he kepts us around waz cuz he needed someone to capture Pikachu and all his other officers where on what he called more "important" missions."

For once in his life Ash actually felt sorry for the trio of morons. They seemed to be really loyal to their employer, even still referring to him as boss despite him firing them. Ash got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked towards the door.

"Let's go!"

"It's time to save Pikachu and your jobs!"

Ash put on his hat before opening the front door.

'I'm coming buddy,' Ash thought as he walked outside.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Pikachu shook as the substance he had been injected with took effect. It was supposed to see if he could handle lower temperatures than a normal human. Somewhere in their messed up minds just because he could still use electric moves meant he was some sort of "Super human" able to withstand any temperature.

The child was shaking violently and he felt like any minutes now that he would get frost bite. The cold was also started to make him feel dizzy and drowsy. When he was about to give in and enter a cold slumber Pikachu was suddenly injected with a new substance. At first he thought the experimenting was over for now until he started feeling like he was sunbathing at the beach while wearing a jacket.

'Ash…' Pikachu though before passing out from the heat.

A/n: What do you think? Make sure you review and until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: I have no comments so let's get on with the chapter. Also I own nothing except for the plot and human Pikachu's design.

Chapter 10: Breaking in

"So you're telling me this whole time the final gym leader of the Kanto league was the boss of team rocket this whole time?" Ash asked in disbelief. He had a hunch since he faced Jessie when he was trying to get his Earth badge but part of him didn't want to believe it.

James shook his head yes to Ashes dismay.

'Something tells me getting Pikachu back isn't going to be that easy. Not only is this guy the leader of the most dangerous gang in Kanto but he's also the final gym leader.'

The four hid behind a tree that was close enough so they could see the gym but not close enough for them to get caught. If someone from the gym saw that trio with Ash they would know they ratted them out. It didn't help much that the lower floors and upper floor of the Viridian Gym was full of Team Rocket Grunts. They couldn't just barge in there. They needed a strategy.

"So what's the plan?" Ash asked not taking his eyes off of the building that stood between him and his best friend.

The three looked at each other before answering.

"We were kind of hoping you had one," James answered.

Ash fell down anime-style.

The only thing that kept him from yelling at them for how unprepared they were if it weren't for that fact that they were the only ones who could help him save Pikachu. So Ash calmed himself down and tried to think of a plan.

"I got it!" He exclaimed.

"Well spit it out!" Demanded Jessie.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Excuse me. I would like to challenge the gym leader."

The guard in front of the right side of the gym door looking down and saw a blonde girl wearing an orange dress looking up at him. Behind the girl was a woman in a pink kimono wearing glasses and a fat balding man also wearing glasses.

The guard motioned to the other Guard on his left to open the gym door which he did.

"Wait in here. The gym leader will be with you shortly," The guard said as he shut the door.

The three looked around before the man spoke up.

"Alright the coast is clear. You can come out now Meowth."

A Meowth suddenly out of the shirt the man who was actually James was wearing, gasping for air.

"You really got to take more bathes! I nearly suffocated in there!"

"Hey it's not my fault that Jessie keeps using up all the hot water at our base."

"I need to use it its keeps my completion-"

"Hey guys quiet down we need to focus!" Ash hissed as he stripped of the Dress and wig. Good thing they got a dress long enough to hide his jeans.

"Where are they keeping Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Upstairs 4th level although he could be in the testing lab lowest level," Meowth said.

"Alright. You guys search for Meowth upstairs I'll go downstairs," Ash said running off before they could argue.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ash ran down flight after flight after flight of stairs. For a lab were they probably conduct experiments that are crimes against nature it sure has pretty low security. Honestly, he hadn't encountered one Rocket Grunt since he entered the building. However that just made him more nervous. For all he knew they could already know he's here waiting to ambush him.

Finally ash reached the last flight of stairs. After going down it he was met with an empty brick room.

"What? But this can't be the last floor. There has to be another!"

After looking around for about 5 minutes Ash came to the conclusion that Jessie, James and Meowth had tricked him!

"But Pikachu….he needs me…I can't give up!" Ash yelled as he punched the brick wall angrily only to regret it afterward.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow," He cried out in pain. His pain however was short lived however. When he punched the wall it suddenly opened up revealing an elevator….

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The trio of former Rocket employ's had a fairly easy time making it up to the upstairs 4th floor. Not everyone knew the infamous trio had been fired yet so they paid no mind to them. The only time the three had to hide was when Carey an intern at the HQ, walked by. She was one of the few Rocket members that saw the trio's…pathetic attempt to escape the security guards grasp when Giovanni fired them. If she saw them she would tell the boss right away. Carey was kiss up after all…

They walked up to the door Pikachu was supposedly behind. Before Meowth could pick it however they heard a familiar voice speak up.

"Hey! What do you three think you're doing?!"

A/n: I'm Going to leaving it at a cliff hanger because why not? Also did you catch the reference I left in the chapter? The four of them are disguised like they were in the episode were Ash was trying to get a Rainbow badge. Anyways until next time guys. Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: Happy Labor Day everyone! I mean I haven't worked a day in my life unless you count chores and school but hey I got the day off. Anyways a guest asked me if I meant Ashlin instead of Ash and I did meant Ash it wasn't misspelled. Guest in the English dub which is the one I grew up watching they refer to the main character as Ash. You probably saw a different version of the dub were they referred to him as Ashlin but the dub I watched and sometimes still watch referred to him as Ash. I'm going to hop right into the chapter so without any more delay I own nothing except OC's, and human Pikachu's design.

Chapter 11: Capture and rescue

Pikachu's eyes were screwed shut. He had no idea what they had just injected him with but whatever it was it hurt like crazy. I felt like 20 Arcanine's were using fire fang on him all at once. After what felt like hours they injected him with something that stopped the pain and he felt a wave of relief however he also felt very drowsy. He heard the scientists talking frantically. It was hard to understand but he was able to pick out the words;

"Electric." And "Stage."

'Electric stage? What the heck is that supposed to mean?' Pikachu thought before falling asleep and being wheeled away by a scientist.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Hey! What do you three think you're doing?!"

Jessie, James and Meowth turned around to see a rocket grunt standing before them.

"What do you mean what are we doing?" Jessie asked in an innocent voice.

"I mean why are you trying to sneak into the human Pikachu's room. Didn't you hear the announcement? He's not there. He was brought downstairs to the lab and they invited all rocket members to watch if they please."

"Oh right. Sorry I must have missed that ha ha ha ha….ha…" Jessie laughed awkwardly.

'And she wanted to be an actress,' Meowth thought but didn't dare say out loud.

The rocket grunt stared at them for a couple more seconds before leaving and mumbling the word,"weirdos" under his breath.

The trio let out a sigh of relief before remember a piece of critical information.

"Wait a minute. Isn't the twerp investigating the lab where all the rocket grunts are?" Asked James.

The trio eyes widened as they made a mad dash towards the basement were the lab was hidden hoping they weren't too late.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ash waited as the elevator brought him to the only floor it was programmed to. The lab where Pikachu was.

Ash fingered his Charizard's poke ball. He had unclipped it from his belt knowing he was probably going to battle somebody. Going through this base had been way too easy and even though Ash would admit he wasn't the smartest person he wasn't a complete idiot.

The elevator dinged signifying that the elevator had reached the lab. The doors opened and Ash was greeted with thousand of rocket grunts who when saw him inside the elevator smirked.

'So much for not being a complete idiot."

 ***Time skip***

Ash struggled against the binds that held him firmly in place. Despite having Charizard 1pokemon vs. thousands was no match. Especially if those Pokémon knew water type moves or were water types. When Charizard fainted after Ash retuned him he tried to run. However the rocket grunts easily overpowered and subdued him tying him to a chair in dark room.

Suddenly the door opened and someone walked in and turned a light on. The person who had walked in was not a person but in fact 2 people. The people who had kidnapped Pikachu! It was Cassidy and what's his face!

"Let me out of here!" Ash demanded.

Cassidy rolled her eyes and undid the rope to Ashes surprise. After that she and Butch left and closed to door behind them. Ash to be honest was a little confused at what just happened. He got up and walked over to the door to open it. Locked.

Ash heard a noise behind him and turned around. There he saw 4 electrodes and they didn't look happy meaning only one thing. They were going to blow up any minutes!

Ash pounded on the door like crazy trying to break it down before they went boom but it wouldn't budge. Just when he thought he was done for he heard a voice.

"Togekiss used Aura spear to break down the door! Corsela once the door is broken used protect!"

Suddenly the door was down and a certain somebody's Corsela set up a shield protecting itself and everyone else in the room.

"M-Misty?!" Ash choked out surprise.

Misty giggled, "I thought you'd need my help."

A/n: Told you she would be back! She is one of my favorite Poke girls and no that doesn't mean I don't like Serena. I'm going to shut up before I start getting hate mail for liking Misty better. Bye.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: I'm back! Sorry about the hiatus guys I was getting buried in school work and I even thinking about discontinuing this story because no one seemed to like it. However there are some people who do enjoy this story am I'm going to finish it for you guys. I own nothing!

Chapter 12: He's here!

"Misty what are you doing here?" Ash asked completely shocked. How did she even know he was going to be here?

"Well team rocket came to the gym to ask me where you lived. They seemed desperate so I told them but followed just in case they tried any funny business. That's how I got here."

"What about the people working for team rocket?"

"Well Unlike you I used stealth and I actually brought my Pokémon," Misty replied in a scolding tone and placing her hands on her hips.

"Look Misty you can yell at me all you want later. Right now we have to find Pikachu!"

"If I heard correctly that place were the elevator led to was an examination room so the room Pikachu's in must be one more floor down. I also remember hearing something about a special assembly but I wasn't able to hear anything else."

"Come on Misty we got to find that staircase!" Ash exclaimed running out the door.

Misty ran after him without a word. After a couple minutes of running they reached a lone stone staircase.

Quietly yet swiftly the two descended down the stair trying to make their foot falls as silent as possible. When they reached the last step there stood a metal door. The only thing separating Ash from his best friend.

"Ready?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded his head and she put her hand on the handle and opened the door…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **Pikachu's pov**

I don't know what's going on but I miss Ash a lot. I haven't seen him in days I think…I'm not sure though. The scientists perform tests on me at random as well as feed me at random times. I can't even remember a time I've been separated from Ash for this long. Sure there have been times where I've been separated from him for more than a day but we always get reunited in the end. At this rate I feel like he'll never find me.

I frowned and looked around on the onslaught of people. I was on a stage inside a bubble shaped container with 2 suction items attached to my meaning that every time I tried to use an electric attack it just gave these jerks more electricity. To make matters worse I didn't even know how to control it so who knows how much electricity they had gotten out of me already

I tried once again to try and take the things off but to no avail. It felt like they were super glued to my face. Everyone suddenly quieted down as the lead scientist started talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen as you may or may not be aware of a Pokémon has been transformed into a human."

The scientist gestured over to me using his hands. Some of the rocket grunts started clapping and whooping but were silenced when the scientist raised his hand up in a silencing gesture.

"With this discovery we have were also able to capture a Pikachu that was and stronger than most normal Pikachu and that got turned into a boy. It seems that unlike how before he could us his electric powers by will it now seems to be connected with his emotions. With this we tonight will use him to take control of Saffron city and break into Sylph co. and-"

"Pikachu!"

My head shot up. I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Ash!" I exclaimed pressing my face against the container hoping to catch a glimpse of him through the sea of people.

"Togekiss use air slash!"

Suddenly a gust of wind came from none other than Misty's Togekiss blowing rocket grunts in all directions and allowing me to see Ash.

A/n: Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring. I just wanted to get it out there because I felt bad since I was on hiatus for so long. Don't worry though the next chapter will be better. Until next time.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Don't know when this is going up but I do know this is the last chapter. I will admit this could have been better but in the same way I couldn't figure out a way to make it better…anyways I hope everyone enjoyed and I still have the poll going on but it's going to close tomorrow so vote while you still can! I own nothing and here we go!

Chapter 13: Become normal again

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed running up to the bubble.

"Ash!" Pikachu exclaimed happily pushing his face up against the container.

The teenagers running was cut short by a Raticate, a Golbat and an Ekans.

The teenager smirked. Misty didn't just bring her Pokémon.

"Go Infernape and Swellow!"

Out of the two pokeballs popped a fire monkey and a red breasted bird.

It didn't take long for those three Pokémon to be knocked out and the rocket grunts to run away.

"Misty keep battling down there I'm going in for Pikachu!"

Misty nodded before getting into another fight with a grunt.

Ash ran up to the bubble his best friend was being kept in.

"Ash!" Pikachu exclaimed so ecstatic he could cry.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of here! Swellow use aerial ace!"

Pikachu took to step back and the flying type Pokémon used aerial ace only the bubble didn't have a scratch on it.

"What?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Huh? Why didn't it break?" Pikachu asked.

"Don't worry buddy! I'll get you out of there!"

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

The 2 humans and 2 Pokémon looked to the source of the voice and saw a scientist standing there.

"Let Pikachu out of this bubble right now!" Ash demanded.

"Hm hm hm hm. I'd love to see you try and make me," The Scientist scoffed.

"Is that a challenge? Well if it's a battle you want then a battle you'll get but I warn you I'm not gonna lose!" Ash said turning his hat backwards.

The scientists smiled and pulled what seemed like a controlled.

"Pikachu I chose you. Use thunder shock on the boy."

Pikachu suddenly felt his electric powers go off without his doing.

Ash and his other 2 Pokémon barely dodged it.

"Pikachu what the heck!" Ash yelled, Swellow and Infernape squawking and roaring in disapproval of the used to be Pokémon's actions.

"It wasn't me! I just suddenly felt the electricity come out of my-"

Pikachu stopped talking again feeling another blast be drawn out of him. Ash and his Pokémon dodged again. This time Ash noticed the controller.

Another shot of electricity was shot at them more powerful than the last. Swellow and Ash dodged it just in time Infernape however was knocked out.

"Infernape return!" Ash exclaimed pulling out the pokeball and doing said action.

"Change of tatics! Swellow get that controller away from that man!" Ash commanded.

The man pressed the button repeatedly drawing more and more electricity from Pikachu causing him to feel weak in the knees.

'I can't go on for much longer. Ash please help…' He silently prayed as his legs giving way forcing him on his hands and knees.

When Swellow got to the man he pecked the man in the face causing him to drop the controller. However he dropped it button side down and a blast of electric power shocked both Swellow and the Scientist.

"Swellow return!" Ash yelled as he returned his fallen Pokémon and ran and to where the controller was now.

He wasn't able to get there in time as a certain blonde picked up the controller before Ash could.

"Well well look who we have here."

Ash growled.

"Cassidy and Batch!"

"IT'S BUTCH! B-U-T-C-H! GET IT RIGHT!" the green haired villain screamed angrily.

"Give me that remote!" Ash said running up and actually tackling Cassidy to the ground.

"Argh! Butch!" Cassidy yelled throwing the controller to her green haired companion.

Butch was about to catch it a Togekiss swooped in and caught it.

"Oh no you don't! Fearow get that controller away from that Togekiss!" Butch yelled throwing the pokeball and releasing said Pokémon.

Togekiss saw the other Pokémon chasing it and sped up trying to get to misty. However the Fearow was fast and used gust of Togekiss making it crash into a pole and drop the controller. Fearow was about to grab it but was stopped by Misty's Corsela using rock blast and knocked up.

"Were did this come from?"

Apparently James had caught the controller.

"I downt know but its looks so shiny and news," Meowth commented.

"Do you think it might be worth something?" Jessie absent-mindedly asked.

"Hey what are you three buffoons doing here? Well that doesn't matter give me that controller at once!" Cassidy demanded.

The trio looked at each other then back at Cassidy and nodded.

"Ash catch!" James yelled throwing the controller to Ash who caught it and instantly pressed the button on it that released Pikachu before dropping the controller on the ground and mashing it to tiny pieces.

"You dumbbells you were supposed to the controller to me!" Cassidy yelled.

"Sorry but as you may know we don't work here anymore," Jessie replied coolly.

"Grrr! Your gonna pay for that! Fearow used drill peck!" Butch commanded.

Before it could get to them Jessie threw out her Wobbuffet and ordered it to use counter which it did and knocked out Fearow.

"I think it's you two left the building. Politoad use hydro pump!" Misty yelled as she threw the pokeball.

"Poli!" Politoad said as it blast Cassidy and Butch with water making them blast off.

"It feels good not to be the ones blasting off for once!" Jessie cried out of her and a crying James embraced.

"Pikachu are you okay? Pikachu please get up!" The three humans and 4 Pokémon in the room turned their attention to Ash who was holding Pikachu except something was different.

Pikachu's breathing was labored and he was sweating. His cheeks were sparking like they did when he was overcharged.

"It must be from him using too much electricity and his human body not used to the strain," Misty said kneeling down next to Ash.

"What do I do?" Ash asked panicked. His best friend was really sick. He couldn't just sit back and let him suffer.

"Here," Meowth said handing Ash a gun similar to the one used to make Pikachu human.

"We saw this while sneaking around. It's the prototype we used to turn Pikachu human. You only have one use of it. Once it's used it breaks and the info of doing something like this is lost forever so be careful." Jessie cautioned.

"Once Pikachu is back to normal you can bring him to a Pokémon center and get him treated," James stated.

Ash nodded his head determined. He took the gun from Meowth.

"Everything's going to be alright."

Ash aimed to gun at Pikachu to change him back to normal and pulled the trigger.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Is he going to be okay?" Ash asked Nurse Joy as she came out of the room her Blissey brought Pikachu to.

"He going to be fine but you need to learn not to push your Pokémon so hard, "Nurse Joy scolded.

Ash was about to argue that it wasn't technically his fault but stopped himself since she probably wouldn't believe him if he told her about the crazy adventure he had.

"You can see him now if you like. Now if your excuse me I'm off to check on a sick Bidoof a trainer bought in," The nurse said as she walked away her Blissey following.

Ash walked into the room and pulled up a chair next to his best friend's bed.

As if sensing Ashes presence Pikachu's eye's opened.

"Pikapi! Pika….Pika Pikachu Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed happily.

"That's right buddy your back to normal!" Ash said petting his Pokémon's head playfully.

"Pi Pikachu-pi?"

"Where's Misty? She went to a vending machine. She should be here any minute then its back to Cerulean gym for her," Ash some disappointment seeping into his voice.

"Pi Pipi-kachu?"

"I wonder what did happen to team rocket," Ash said.

 **Meanwhile**

"Guyz what are weez gonna do? Werz still outta a job,"Meowth asked once they exited the building.

"I guess we'll just have to find different jobs," James said.

"Waaah! I don't want another job!" Jessie cried.

"Me neither!" James cried as the two embraced.

"That makes three!" Meowth cried hugging the duos legs.

"What are you three bozo's crying about?"

The three looked up to see an annoyed Giovanni glaring at them his Persian by his side.

"Boss! We mean ex-boss! We mean-"

"Shut up! Since that Pikachu is on the run again you three can have your jobs back! Now go get me that Pikachu!" Giovanni commanded.

"Yes sir!" The trio exclaimed running towards were there hot balloon was located.

"Imbeciles…" Giovanni muttered under his breath.

A/n: Done! Finally! I'm going to admit this took me forever to write and this story didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted it to. Hopefully the pokefics I write in the future are better. The poll I have going on his going to end Friday so make sure you vote. Bye.


End file.
